<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couldn't Want You Any More by goddess_julie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974025">Couldn't Want You Any More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie'>goddess_julie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of August, Auston and Mitch take a trip to Las Vegas before training camp starts.  They stay in a swanky hotel and have sex.</p>
<p>That's the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couldn't Want You Any More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched a video on YouTube of Auston being interviewed by a 5 year old (and his dad) in his hotel room in Vegas.  They played video games and just hung out, but the room was absolutely unreal.  At one point, the kid looked up at the mirrors on the ceiling and made a comment and I thought 'oh yeah, I can see Aus and Mitchy having sex and watching themselves in that.  </p>
<p>So I wrote it.</p>
<p>This isn't real.  It never happened.  I know either of these two young men and am not making any suppositions on their preferences, sexualities or even whether or not Mitch likes Oceans 11.  Although it's a really fucking sick movie and I love it and want to stay there just because it was in the movie.    *shrug*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s almost embarrassing how swank the hotel suite they’re staying in is.  It’s mid august and they have just over a month before they are to report to camp.  Mitch already has the itch under his skin, his pulse racing to get back on the ice so that they can start the new season and claw their way to the finals where they can finally bring a cup to Toronto after 52 years.  He misses the schedule, even misses the grind of wake up, eat, practice, eat, nap, eat, game, sleep, repeat.  He misses the smell of the ice in the morning as they’re perfecting plays, the sound of his stick against the ice as he shoots the puck to Matts who, with effortless talent, will slap it into the air and past whatever goalie they’re facing for the night.</p>
<p>He misses his squad.</p>
<p>“The fuck are you, Taylor Swift?”  Auston always chirps when he refers to the team as his squad.</p>
<p>Mitch never fails to beam proudly at his best friend, grin a mile wide and tongue trapped between his teeth as if he’s trying to bite back the chirp they both know will be coming.</p>
<p>“Rich coming from a Belieber.”</p>
<p>As if he doesn’t have JB on his most played rotation playlists.  But that’s different.  He’s Canadian and its practically treason if you don’t at least have some Justin Bieber in your playlist.  The last time they’d had this conversation Mitch saw a devious twinkle flash in Auston’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Apparently sexy as fuck Canadian hometown heroes are my ‘type’.” He had punctuated his statement by cupping his bulge seductively as he maintained a smouldering gaze with Mitch that he refuses to admit caused him to whimper.  Mitch Marner is a fucking first string NHL player for the Toronto Maple Leafs, he does not cream his shorts for a sexy smile from Auston fucking Matthews.</p>
<p>Except he does.</p>
<p>Every. God damned. Day.</p>
<p>They’re staying at the Bellagio because Mitch fucking loves Oceans 11 and whenever they’re in Vegas on their own, he demands that they stay there.  The room is … well it’s got rooms, but there is no way you’d refer to what they’re in as a room.  It’s an apartment, a fucking suite with two floors, a common area that is bigger than his whole condo in Toronto and a kitchen … well that’s bigger than his condo too.   He can hear Auston singing in the shower in their massive bathroom and grins as he flicks through the channels on their 70-inch tv looking for the Jays game.  It’s just after 4, which means the game should just be starting in Boston where they’re starting a weekend series.</p>
<p>A broadcast of the game is nowhere to be found, so with a few clicks on his phone, he pulls up the game on his Sportsnet app, mirrors it to the smart tv and immediately the screen flickers where he can see Thornton on the mound, nodding at the signs Jansen is flashing him before throwing his slider for strike three.  He loses himself in the chatter between Buck Martinez and Pat Tabler as he settles in for the long haul.</p>
<p>“You’re such a hometown boy,” Auston comments as he enters the room.</p>
<p>Mitch can hear the smile in the other man’s voice and he turns his head lazily to see Auston only wearing a pair of loose shorts, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he’s towel drying his hair.  He grins and gives a shrug while he pats the spot on the couch beside him.</p>
<p>“Gonna order some food first,” Auston says with a shake of his head.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Mitch is distracted by the game on the TV.  The Jays are back up to bat and it’s Vladdy Jr, Biggio and Bichette next in the order.  He’s hung out with the guys a few times and is so glad to see that they’ve made it up to The Show and are doing well.</p>
<p>“Large salad it is, extra kale and carrots.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never suck your dick again,” Mitch warns darkly.  He turns to watch Auston smile meanly and pick up the hotel phone to place their order.  Not surprisingly, Auston orders spaghetti and meatballs, two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and a vanilla shake and a strawberry shake.</p>
<p>“Technically,” Auston crosses the room and joins Mitch on the couch, pulling his legs onto his lap so that he can stroke Mitch’s calves affectionately.  “It’s been so long that you’ve sucked my dick that I’m not even sure that you have!”</p>
<p>Mitch raises an eyebrow, sucking in the sound of indignation through his teeth.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah dude, maybe I dreamed it.  Like, a very vivid but not real dream that may have happened in some lifetime but…”</p>
<p>Mitch only takes a lot of pride in the squeak that results as he jabs his heel into Auston’s dick.</p>
<p>“Can’t fuck you if you break it,” Auston lets out a cough as he tries to pinch Mitch’s calf.</p>
<p>“Not gonna ever suck it again if you’re an asshole.”</p>
<p>It takes less than thirty seconds, Mitch isn’t proud of his resolve, okay, before he slides off of the couch and in between Auston’s spread thighs.  He waits on his knees, as Auston shimmies his shorts under his ass and pulls his thick cock and heavy balls out so that Mitch is face to face with them.</p>
<p>“Tell it you’re sorry,” Auston can’t help but chuckle as he nods to where his cock is standing up at attention.</p>
<p>Mitch has perfected his unimpressed face and crosses his arms over his chest petulantly.   He watches through narrowed eyes as Auston wraps his hand around himself, tugging purposefully on his erection until beads of precome escape the slit.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Mitch moans before he leans in to slap Auston’s hands away.  He opens his mouth and swallows Auston’s cock down to the root, reacquainting himself with the hot and heavy feeling of the other man’s cock on his tongue, the salty taste of him at the back of his throat.  He will swallow him down like a fucking porn star, but he’s sure as hell not going to apologize to Auston’s dick for a kick he deserved.</p>
<p>There is a sense of satisfaction with each gentle thrust of Auston’s hips against his face, the way he’s got one hand wrapped tightly in Mitch’s hair and the other gripping the sofa pillow at his side.  In the back of his mind he can hear Buck and Tabby’s commentary on the TV, someone has just hit a two-run home run, but he’s more focused on the little ‘uh uh uhhhh’ noises Auston’s making with each downward motion Mitch’s throat makes on his cock.</p>
<p>The sound of a doorbell chiming startles Mitch so much he presses too far and chokes on Auston’s dick.  A fucking doorbell. For their hotel suite.  This type of excess is mind blowing to him, even now after he’s been in the NHL for four years and is a fucking professional athlete.</p>
<p>“Wait here,” Auston says as he gently pulls Mitch off of his cock.  Mitch makes a squawk of disbelief, his eyes glassy with desire, his mouth swollen and covered in spit and his cock so hard in his jogging pants that there is a dark spot on the front where he’s leaked through.  “They won’t see you from the door, I’ll just have them leave the food in the foyer.”</p>
<p>Mitch snorts at the vision of Auston standing, the elastic of his shorts has caught under his balls and half of his ass is hanging out.  “Put your cock away at least,” his throat is scratchy and his voice breaks.  As Auston turns the corner to where the suite door is, Mitch can’t stop himself from reaching into his own joggers and stroking his neglected cock a few times.  He can feel desire pooling in his stomach as he gathers the tacky pre come on his thumb and uses it to make his hand slide smoother up and down his erection.</p>
<p>“Jesus, fuck,” Auston says from the entrance to the living room on his way back from collecting their food.  Mitch doesn’t stop jerking himself off as he raises his eyes.  He sees Auston has his hand in his shorts, taking his cock out to stroke it back to full hardness as he watches Mitch on his knees in front of the couch waiting for him.  “Take it out.”</p>
<p>Mitch complies and pulls his jogging pants down his thighs.  He’s going to roll out of them but Auston shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Keep em on.  You look so fucking hot, cock out, on your knees, waiting to finish sucking me off.”   Auston is back on the couch in seconds, his legs spread for Mitch to crawl back in and pick up where he’d left off. </p>
<p>The harder Mitch sucks Auston, the faster he works his own erection until finally he is coming in his hand as Auston takes the opportunity to start fucking Mitch’s mouth until he too is coming.  Mitch swallows Auston’s come as best he can, saving just enough so that when he lets Auston’s limp cock fall from his mouth, he’s up and openly kissing him, sharing the last of his load from his tongue to Auston’s.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much Mitchy,” Auston says roughly as he pulls back from Mitch’s kisses.</p>
<p>“God, me too.”  Mitch presses one last, chaste, kiss to Auston’s mouth as he stands up and stumbles his way to the bathroom.  He quickly brushes his teeth and washes himself with a wash cloth that is on the counter.  He wets and soaps up a second cloth, bringing it into the living room where Auston hasn’t moved.  His cock is flaccid and laying over his thigh, still tacky from Mitch’s mouth.  Once he’s cleaned his boyfriend up and tucked him away, Mitch rolls in the room service cart so that they can eat their dinner and watch the rest of the Blue Jays game.</p>
<p>~*~*</p>
<p>The room is pitch black when Mitch’s eyes open the first time the next morning.  After they’d eaten dinner, Auston had suggested they go down to the strip and take in a show or do some gambling.  He hadn’t needed to twist Mitch’s arm and within half an hour they’d gotten dressed up and were heading down the elevator to the hotel casino.  No one had really paid any attention to who they were, so they were able to move freely from casino to club and finally up and down the strip until it was after three in the morning and both were drunk, horny and long since ready to pass out.</p>
<p>They’d made it back to the Bellagio and up to their room, awake only to exchange a few sleepy kisses before both falling asleep before they could do anything about their erections.  Mitch was grateful for black out curtains because if he didn’t know any better, judging by the darkness in the room it felt like it was the middle of the night, but it had to be midday at least.  A glance at the clock beside the bed proved him right, it was after 1pm and judging by the hold sheets next to him on the bed, Auston had left their bed hours earlier.  As comfortable as he is, Mitch wants to find Auston more, so with a stretch and a groan Mitch rolls off of the bed and stumbles into the en suite to relieve his full bladder.</p>
<p>He does a quick check to make sure they hadn’t done anything monumentally stupid the night before, like get tattoos of fucking Carlton the bear or something.  Check, no new ink.  Checks his hands.  No ring on his left hand.  Check, they didn’t get married.  Mitch’s mom would KILL him if they fucked up and got married in Vegas without their families in attendance, giving her and Auston’s mom the chance to plan the wedding of their baby boys. </p>
<p>It’s the growling of his stomach that reminds Mitch that he was on a mission to find his boyfriend.  As he steps into the living room, he sees the TV on mute and can hear soft snoring coming from the couch.  That’s where he finds Auston, gloriously naked, sleeping on his back with his legs spread comfortably, one knee bent against the back of the couch, the other leg hanging off the edge.  His face is pressed into a pillow and his mouth is open just enough to let the soft snores echo in the otherwise silent room.  He’s wearing one sock and he has one arm bent under the pillow and the other has his hand resting comfortably on his stomach.</p>
<p>Mitch Marner has never been more in love with anyone in his entire life as he is with Auston Matthews in this moment.  He orders room service, an array of breakfast and lunch items since he’s not sure what Auston will want to eat when he wakes up, and honestly, he’s not sure what he’s really hungry for.  He just knows that he needs food hours ago.</p>
<p>It’s the sound of the doorbell ringing that wakes Auston up.  He stirs slightly, rubbing his hand over his face as Mitch heads to answer the door and sign for the food.  There are two trays of food, so he rolls one in and goes back for the second, and when he re-enters the living room, he sees that Auston is still laying on the couch blissfully naked, but his eyes are open and he’s grinning.</p>
<p>“Is that fruit?”  His voice croaks from lack of use, the sound goes straight to Mitch’s gut and he blushes.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You hate fruit.”</p>
<p>“I hate vegetables.  Plus, you like fruit.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you love me. You ordered me fruit,” Auston chides.  He doesn’t move, only scratches his chest and yawns as Mitch goes through and removes all of the domes to their plates of food.</p>
<p>The plates are nearly empty, the fruit bowl decimated and Auston has not only managed to remain naked through the entire meal he’s convinced Mitch that he needed to take his clothes off too so Auston didn’t feel so lonely.  They’re curled up on the couch, legs tangled between them while Auston kisses patterns on Mitch’s back everywhere his mouth can reach.</p>
<p>“Why were you sleeping on the couch?”  Mitch has been meaning to ask but every time he went to bring up the question, he’d gotten distracted by Auston and they’d ended up making out, putting a stop to all conversation.  He feels Auston shrug before he answers.</p>
<p>“No idea.  I woke up in the middle of the night and was hot.  So, I took off my clothes.  I came out here for something and couldn’t remember what it was.”</p>
<p>“So…?”</p>
<p>“So, I sat down and the next thing I know the doorbell is ringing and it’s almost 2 in the afternoon.”</p>
<p>Mitch maneuvers so that he’s face to face with Auston.  He leans in to kiss the other man and they roll so that Auston is on his back and Mitch is laying half on top of him and half against the back of the couch.  He whimpers as Auston’s hands make it to his ass, squeezing the fleshy globes as he grinds their growing erections together.</p>
<p>Their kisses go from lazy and languid to hard with intention to go further.  Mitch pulls away and begins to mouth his way up Auston’s jaw to his ear and down to his throat and chest.  He’s licking playfully at Auston’s nipples, moving from one to the other exchanging licks and kisses with bites.  Mitch lets himself glance up at Auston who … isn’t paying him in any attention.  He’s looking straight up and looks like he’s smiling, not at all focused on what Mitch is trying to do for him.</p>
<p>“Am I boring you?”  Mitch snarks, biting Auston’s nipple harder than before.</p>
<p>“Do you know how fucking good we look right now?”  Auston asks, ignoring Mitch’s question.  He looks down at where Mitch is watching him incredulously, and takes him in a forceful kiss.  Auston repositions Mitch’s legs so that he’s straddling him, his ass spread wide and their cocks grinding together in the most deliciously shameful way.  Mitch feels Auston push gently on his shoulder.  “Sit up.”</p>
<p>Mitch does as he’s asked, sitting on Auston’s thighs, looking down at his boyfriend who keeps looking at him and then straight up. </p>
<p>“Look.”  Auston nods to the ceiling.  It’s then that Mitch looks at what his boyfriend is looking at and doesn’t know how he’d missed that ceilinged mirror before.</p>
<p>It is breathtaking.  The picture of the two of them, Auston spread out on his back, Mitch sat atop him, both breathing heavily, their chests are heaving with excitement, their hair mussed from fingers tugging on the strands.  The sight of his pale skin and Auston’s golden tan, pressed together is absolutely breathtaking to him.  He both feels and watches as his cock twitches against Auston’s and how Auston’s hands reach around and grab palmfuls of his plush ass and squeezes them playfully.</p>
<p>Instantly, Mitch knows what Auston wants.  Hell, he knows he wants it too.  He wants to ride Auston on this couch, wants to watch it play in the mirror above them.   He wants to put on a show for the both of them.  “Get me ready,” he asks as he turns around.  He rests his hands on the couch between Auston’s legs and tilts his ass up so that it’s right in front of Auston’s mouth.  Looking over his shoulder, he watches the hungry expression on Auston’s face, the way he’s staring at Mitch’s ass like he wants to devour him whole. </p>
<p>Their eyes meet in the mirror and before Mitch can ask again, Auston flashes him a knowing smirk and begins to stretch his hole, preparing him for his cock.  It’s sensory overload for Mitch, watching it on the mirror above them and feeling Auston’s fingers and breath on his ass.  Tears are leaking from his eyes and he’s nearly bit his lower lip raw by the time Auston has laid one last kiss to his puckered rim and slapped his cheek in a move to tell him to get ready.</p>
<p>“Slow,” Auston warns as Mitch moves into position.  He’s kneeling, hovering over Auston’s cock and he lines Auston’s head against his opening.</p>
<p>“Fuck slow,” Mitch grits out.  “I need your cock in me.”  In one fell swoop, Mitch slides down and doesn’t stop until he’s resting comfortably on Auston’s thighs.  It’s a lot, almost too much, the feeling of fullness and the way Auston’s cock is stretching him all around.  He tilts his head back in an effort to exhale all of the nervous energy that has built, but also to see them from that angle.  He can see Auston’s fingers dancing over his chest, the way his eyes are tracking the movements of his hands with a look of wonder on his face.  Like he’s surprised he gets to experience this with Mitch, like he doesn’t believe that Mitch is there with him, like this. </p>
<p>Mitch knows the feeling, it’s the same series of thoughts that he gets when he thinks about Auston.  That he will never know how he got so lucky that Auston fell in love with him, that he’s risked so much and still thinks that Mitch is worth his love.</p>
<p>His attention moves from the mirror to the man below him.  Their eyes meet and Auston smiles, gripping both of Mitch’s hands in his own, threading their fingers together.  He squeezes them once, twice and then dislodges them so that he can grip Mitch’s thighs tightly.  “Babe, you gotta move.  Killing me,” Auston chokes out.</p>
<p>Mitch begins an awkward pace, rising and falling with the help of Auston’s hands guiding him, twisting his hips in figure eights before finally they find a perfect rhythm.  Mitch is bouncing opposite to the subtle hip thrusts that Auston is making and they stare each other directly in the eye until finally it’s too much for Mitch and he can’t help but close his eyes and tilt his head back.  Auston’s right hand makes it to Mitch’s erection and he begins jerking him off, purposefully to speed up Mitch’s orgasm so that he’ll come first.  Mitch’s eyes fly open and he catches Auston watching them in the mirror, a look of heated concentration on his face.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Mitch pleads.  “How does it look?”</p>
<p>Mitch wants to hear how hot they look together; how sexy he looks riding Auston like his life depends on it.  He wants to preen for his lover, wants to know that Auston is getting off on this as much and as hard as he is.  Thankfully, Auston knows him better than anyone in his life and he doesn’t hesitate to answer.</p>
<p>“God babe, you’re so fuckin’ hot.  Riding me, bouncing on my cock.”  Auston takes a shaky breath and twists Mitch’s cock head just enough to make him see stars.  His orgasm is so close he can almost touch it.  “So gorgeous, hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”  Mitch whines. </p>
<p>“Your ass is so tight, so fucking sexy.  Love how my cock splits it right in half.  Love how gorgeous your face is in the mirror, like this is the best fuck you’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“So good,” he whines again.  “So fucking big and hard.  Your hand feels so good on me.”</p>
<p>“Come baby,” Auston’s pleas are what does it for Mitch.  “Come on me, let go.  Please come for me.”</p>
<p>Mitch’s eyes fall shut and his entire body is rigid as he rides out his orgasm.  Auston is still stroking him, milking his cock with a practiced perfection that has Mitch shaking violently on top of him.  His body grips Auston’s cock like a vise and before he knows it, the other man has pulled out of Mitch and flipped them over.  He’s leaning over Mitch, stripping his own cock and coming liberally on Mitch’s chest and stomach until finally his orgasm has played out and he slumps boneless on top of Mitch who is still gasping to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Mitch can’t help but open his eyes and look up to the ceiling above them, seeing his own tired and sweaty face smiling back at him as Auston blankets him in a heaving, gasping mess.  He noses at Auston’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s temple and relaxes into their embrace, not at all caring about the tacky mess of come that is drying between them or the lube he can feel sliding down his thigh from his ass.</p>
<p>They’re peacefully dozing, in and out of consciousness as they’re wrapped tightly together.  Mitch can feel Auston chuckling softly against his throat and is curious as to what he’s thinking about.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Auston laughs as he kisses the spot at the base of Mitch’s throat.  “Just …”  He pulls away so that they can look into each other’s eyes.  They’re both sleepy and share a chaste kiss.  “…you’re so fucking hot you know?  Like, I look at you and think you’d be this sweet Canadian boy that someone would bring home to meet their mama.  So polite and …good.  And it turns out that you’re so fucking filthy when you want to be.  You get off so hard on being told how hot you are, how good it feels to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Mitch moves to speak but Auston cuts him off with a hungry kiss. </p>
<p>“And I fucking love it, you know?  I love that everyone sees one side of you but only I get to see both sides of you.</p>
<p>Mitch can’t deny how his heart melts at those words, at how in love Auston sounds and how much he loves Auston in return.  He leans in to playfully bite at Auston’s ear lobe.</p>
<p>“I’m a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets,” he says unable to keep a straight face.  The sound of Auston’s unfiltered laugher is everything to Mitch.  He knows he’ll spend the rest of his life trying to make Auston laugh like that.  Especially when he hears the soft declaration of love that results after his giggles have subsided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>